


【真幸切柳】未接来电（完结）

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Summary: 内含真柳剧情
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
真田睁开眼的时候陌生的时钟正指向七点四十五分，距离上班时间还有十五分钟。  
他腾地从床上坐起，不料掀落了同时盖住两个人的被子，旁边躺着的躯体苍白而优雅，美得就像昨日艺术馆里展出的古希腊雕塑，而上面散落的红痕明明白白地告诉他昨夜发生了什么。  
真田看了看同样赤身裸体的自己，大脑“嗡”了一声本能地驱使着他去找散落在各处的衣服，熟睡的人忽然靠过来，侧身用一只胳膊揽住了他的腰。  
真田的大脑停摆了片刻，又靠回床头，然而看了看迫近上班时间的指针，还是从床和矮柜的缝隙里摸出了被冷落超过12小时的手机，幸好还有不到10%的电量。  
看着来自搭档的十几个未接来电，又看了看身旁仍在熟睡的人，真田没有选择回拨，只是回了条简短的信息，“抱歉，昨天到家就没再看手机。”  
没等屏幕熄灭回复就过来了，“生病了？我过去接你去医院。”  
真田迟疑着回了几个字，“不用，等会照常上班”，低头发现身边的人不知道什么时候已经醒了，不经意间扫过手机屏幕的眼神清明而冷淡，和昨夜索取时的火热截然不同。  
“幸村……”真田叫出了这个才认识一天的人的名字，看着对方径自起身从床下拾起衣裤，一件一件按部就班地穿好。  
“还不走吗？”精美如艺术品般的人逆着光望向墙上的时钟，“再不走可就来不及了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
真田赶到警局刚好踩着七点五十九分的最后一秒，进门就在被后辈的叫嚷声中猛然清醒过来。  
“真田组长你昨天干什么去了？！柳前辈以为你失踪了都要急死了！”  
“赤也。”十几个未接来电的主人把怒气冲冲的毛头小子按回椅子上。  
“抱歉，昨天……回家倒在沙发上就睡着了，电话没听到，让你担心了。”真田没有像往常那样训斥切原咋咋呼呼，而是优先向脸上担忧的神色仍未褪去的搭档解释道，只是说完就立刻走向了屋里属于他的隔间。  
“人没事就好。”柳默默坐回工位，这句话倒像是对一夜没睡的自己说的。旁边的切原还在不停地小声念叨，诸如组长怎么可以擅自失联害柳前辈担心地倒水烫到手之类的。柳揽过桌上几份昨天写好的文件，敲开了组长室的门。  
“已经写好了，你看看？”柳把文件放到桌上，打量起神情仿佛有些恍惚的搭档，一向整洁的制服今天也皱皱巴巴的，于是问道：“是不是最近太累了？怎么衣服都不脱就睡着了？”  
“啊…”真田反应了一下，游离的视线像是在回忆这段时间做了些什么事。  
“脱下来我帮你熨一下吧，柜子里有备用的。”  
真田低头看了眼身上的衣服的确皱得不能见人，抬手去解领口的扣子却忽然一顿。  
柳问：“怎么了？”  
真田含混不清道：“我先看文件，有些着急报上去，等会拿过去给你。”  
柳点点头退了出去。  
过了一会儿真田来送了一趟又立刻回了隔间，柳自然地拿起制服去了隔壁休息室，背后又听到切原一惊一乍的声音，“哇柳前辈怎么还管给真田组长熨衣服？”之后是同事们的调笑声，“你刚来不知道，这俩可是‘两口子’。”  
走到门口的柳微微动了嘴角，下意识地抱起怀里的那件制服，突然他僵住了脚步。  
真田的衣服上怎么会有松节油的味道？


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
回到办公室里的真田仍然有些头脑发蒙，自己昨天究竟干了些什么？坦白说一夜情这种事他打死都不相信会发生在自己身上，对方还是个萍水相逢的路人，只是因为自己去艺术馆出外勤时不小心撞洒了对方手里的咖啡。  
那个人生了一副极好看的面孔，眼角那一点点笑意就像是初春的冰河乍裂开一条波光粼粼的罅隙。  
“抱歉，没有看到你要下车。”  
“不，该说抱歉的是我，没看到你经过。”  
他愣愣地盯着那双蓝紫色的眼睛，匆忙掏出纸巾递过去，对方笑着接过来的时候指尖不经意地扫过他的掌心，“没关系。”  
他从来没有尝试过用美丽这个字眼形容一个男人，但现在放在这个人身上却是恰如其分。愣了不知多久，他才如被塞壬蛊惑的的水手猛然回过神来，对方已经消失在艺术馆门口的人群里了。  
他没想到自己还有机会和这个美丽的男人再次见面，而且就在分别后的当天下午，正结束最后一天的安保工作准备回警局，不料被人从背后叫住。  
“真田警官？”  
“怎么是你？”他惊喜地回过头，甚至忘了问为什么对方会知道自己的名字。  
“我的画在这展出。”对方用自己骨节分明的手指把有些过长的深蓝色发丝别到耳后，“真田警官有兴趣看看吗？”  
工作已经结束的他不自觉地点了头，也顺势知道了对方的姓名和身份，幸村精市——艺术界小有名气的画家。  
“早上你撞洒了我咖啡，是不是应该赔我一杯？”无人的展览馆里幸村的声音带着回声钻进耳孔，可他的回答竟然能这么蠢，“晚上喝咖啡会睡不着的。”  
但幸村只是笑了笑，面对面地贴过来压低了声音道：“那我们去喝一点晚上可以喝的东西？”  
再之后的事情就完全脱离了他的掌控。  
他不知道自己为什么会和一个陌生人在酒吧待上一整晚，也不知道自己怎么会去了对方的公寓，他只记得在玄关幸村勾着他的脖子吻上来，然后两人一发不可收拾，一路吻到沙发上，期间甚至踢翻了什么画画用的颜料。幸村勒住他的领带，分开双腿跨坐在他的腿上，紧紧贴着西裤下火热的欲望。衬衫、腰带被一件件剥下，内裤鞋袜通通散落一地，不合时宜响起的手机也被按了静音键随手扔到床头柜的夹缝里。两人在昏暗的光线下纠缠得难舍难分，幸村的身体过于苍白，只用一点力道就会留下艳红的痕迹，享受情欲时的声音更是令人沉迷。  
“滋滋——滋滋——”突然，桌面的手机猝不及防地发出了电量低的警告，真田浑身一震，从自己的幻想里惊醒，他茫然地翻出充电器给手机插上，突然意识到自己竟然连那个人的联系方式都没有留下。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
这种魂不守舍的状况一直维持到了周六的早上，真田终于凭借着自己绝佳的记忆力和方向感找去了幸村的公寓。  
然而按响了门铃的那一刻他才忽然意识到，对方没有留下联系方式或许就是不愿再联系，明明只是一夜情，自己却好像仍深陷在那场美梦里。  
不过“咔嗒”一声门被从里面打开，他发现公寓的主人似乎对于他的到访并不意外。  
真田在明亮的光线下再次打量起公寓的陈设，那天晚上就是在玄关这里幸村吻了他，然后就是在那个沙发上……优秀的办案思维让那晚的情景完美地在大脑里复现，而此时此刻的幸村只穿了一件宽大的白衬衣，两条白皙修长的腿就这么赤裸裸地暴露在他眼前，又因为大约是在家里所以领口的扣子都没有扣好，露出了几天前的痕迹还没有完全消退的锁骨，真田下意识地滚动了下喉咙。  
幸村走过来把给他倒的水搁回桌面，勾着他的脖子几乎要贴在他身上，迷幻的视线从眉眼扫到喉结，“要做吗？”慵懒的眼神和低哑的声线发出了难以拒绝的邀请，真田不由自主地抱上他的腰和他接吻，把手伸到衬衣下抚摸比大理石更光滑的皮肤。在家休息的画家甚至连内裤都没有穿，轻而易举地赤裸着身体躺在了洒满阳光的沙发上。幸村肆意地展示着自己身体的每一个部位，甚至一个字都不用再说，就已经让懊恼自己怎么能这么荒谬的正直警官完全失去理智。他勾住警官被解开的领口，翻身居高临下地坐到他身上，因为紧密的结合而高扬起雪白的颈子。  
然而就在情绪和激素都在极速攀升的时候，西裤兜里滑出的手机再次不合时宜地响了。  
幸村微眯着眼捏起手机一角，“恋人？”  
真田面露尴尬气息不稳地回答：“不…是我的搭档。”  
可怜的手机再次被按了静音扔到了够不到的地方。

那一边打了两个电话都没响应的柳终于放弃了重拨第三次，看着料理台上准备下锅的食材忽然失去了兴致。  
忽然手机铃声大作，他看都没看立刻接起来，可听筒里的声音不是期待的那个人，而是新来的后辈。  
“柳前辈，局里有没有我家钥匙啊？”  
“局里怎么会有你家钥匙，怎么了？”  
“我下楼扔垃圾忘记拿钥匙被反锁了嘛……”  
这个后辈办起案子靠谱的很，就是在自己的事上总是迷迷糊糊的，柳叹了口气，“你要不先到我这来，然后给你想办法。”  
“好啊好啊，那我马上就到！”  
听筒里的后辈兴致勃勃地挂了电话，柳又继续处理起了面前的食材，总归是要两个人吃的，倒也没什么差别。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
柳的公寓很小，门口一眼就望的到餐桌，于是切原进来的第一个反应就是：“哇，柳前辈你一个人的午饭这么丰盛的吗？有鱼还有虾？”  
柳给他拿出一次性的备用拖鞋，“赤也不是也没有吃饭？”  
换鞋的切原愣了愣，“是…是特意给我做的吗？！柳前辈也太好了！”  
柳看着后辈感动又惊喜的表情实在没忍心把实话说出口，回过头去摘了围裙，“来吃吧。”  
一顿普通的午饭被切原吃得喜气洋洋，飞快扒拉完一碗饭又添一碗，还不忘称赞前辈的手艺。  
“哎，柳前辈和谁一起住吗？”切原嘴里的饭菜还没嚼完，张望一圈小小的公寓，最后视线落在飘窗摆放的一对水杯上，“用具都是两份，刚刚鞋柜里还有一双拖鞋。”  
柳笑笑，“赤也侦查能力不错嘛…有时候真田会来住一下。之前有回出外勤太晚了，他就直接在我这窝了一晚上，后来这些东西就干脆给他也准备了。”  
“哦……这样啊。”切原嚼着嘴里的虾忽然就觉得不那么好吃了。

吃完饭切原本想帮忙刷碗，奈何才抢着把碗筷挪到水池就险些把盘子摔了，只好被安排到了一边的小沙发等着一会儿叫开锁师傅。  
过了会儿实在忍不住扒在沙发背上问：“柳前辈和真田组长很熟吗？”  
柳哗哗洗着碗，语气平淡得像是在念叨寻常家事，“我和他在警校的时候就是同班同学，工作了又分到一个组，后来一起办过几个大案子，也算出生入死过了。”之后又抬头补充了一句：“我是看着他当上组长的。”  
切原看着前辈嘴角不由自主地浮上浅浅的笑意，慢慢坐回沙发上，酸溜溜地嘟囔道：“原来大家说的是真的…”  
柳没听清问了句：“说什么？”  
切原赶紧摇了摇头，忽然觉得胃里有点难受，揉着肚子默默想着可能是刚刚吃多了吧。  
“说起来真田最近几天都不太对劲，我给他打电话又没有接…我有点担心。”柳走过来说，“一会儿给你找人开锁，我去看看他。”  
切原一下从沙发上跳起来，“我也要去！”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
真田觉得自己一定是疯了，只要和幸村呆在一起就克制不住地想和他做爱，想看那具力与美结合的身体能展现出多少种柔韧有余的形态。要知道他人生的前二十几年从来没有做过这种事，更是从来没有过一个人能对他产生这样致命的吸引，以至于能让他引以为傲的自制力全部崩盘。  
所以他挣扎着逃离了幸村的公寓，这种失控的发展让他感到了惶恐。幸村没有强留他，不过却在他的手机上留下了一串号码，仿佛已经笃定对方还会主动联系。  
“铃铃铃——”  
攥着手机的他一惊，这个声音不是手机发出来的，是门铃，越来越急切地响了不止一遍。  
他起身去打开门，发现外面站着的是自己的搭档和他带的后辈。  
“真田组长，我以为你还在睡觉。”切原依旧一惊一乍，然后果不其然被组长训了，“现在已经下午四点了，你以为我是你吗？”  
切原嘟着嘴躲到了柳的身后，“还不是因为你又不接柳前辈电话！”  
柳不好意思地笑笑，“有点不放心就想过来看看，是不是打扰你休息了？”  
真田的声音顿了一下，“…没有，那个时间的确应该起床了。原本想给你回信息来着，转头就忘了。”  
柳熟稔地进了屋，“原来弦一郎也有这么松懈的时候。”  
真田咳了一声，“实在是抱歉。不过你们两个怎么会一起来？”  
“赤也下楼忘记带钥匙找我求助，刚帮他叫了人开锁，顺便换了新的。”  
“你真是操不完的心。”  
被当作空气的切原憋得难受，又想起自己和这两个人带着出任务被同事说像“一家三口”的玩笑话，心里不免更加不痛快，于是只想做点什么找些存在感，搜寻了一圈最后拿起茶几上的东西翻了翻叫道：“哇，真田组长兴趣这么高雅的吗？居然对油画也有研究？”  
真田立刻看过去，那是一本雷阿诺的画集，自己下班路上买回来的，因为幸村喜欢。  
柳一下就想起那天皱巴巴的制服上松节油的味道，心跳不自然地开始加速，他了解真田就像了解自己一样，这个人以前分明对艺术类东西连看都不会多看一眼的，但还是试探着开口：“弦一郎怎么突然喜欢上油画了？是……认识了什么新朋友？”  
“…是那天去美术馆出外勤负责人塞给我的。”真田接过来放到书架上，却因为动作幅度太大碰掉了架子上的摆件，幸好被柳身手矫健地冲过来接在了手里。“横竖也是本书的样子，姑且留下来充下门面。”真田咕哝着把摆件重新摆回原位，没有看到柳的表情更难看了。  
关于幸村的事他根本不知道要怎么和搭档开口，更何况这里还有个并不成熟的后辈，难道他要和盘托出，说自己和陌生人搞一夜情还想继续发展下去吗？连自己都觉得这太荒谬了……  
最后柳连沙发都没有坐一下就匆匆告辞，走到楼门口切原忍不住问：“柳前辈身体不舒服吗？脸色好差……”  
柳摇摇头，“我没事。突然想起还有些事要办，赤也可以自己回去吗？”  
切原将信将疑地点点头，“柳前辈真的没问题吗？”  
柳又摇摇头。  
“那我走了？真的走了啊？柳前辈周一见哦。”  
终于等切原一步三回头的身影走远，柳摊开紧攥的手，掌心里静静躺着的是一根刚刚从真田身上取下来的海蓝色长发。


	7. Chapter 7

对于真田来说不能和幸村见面的每一天都是那么难熬，手机对话框里的字句仿佛是唯一能够慰藉他的东西，但幸村在不见面的时候总是个很寡言的人，有时候一天也只会回寥寥数语。于是在不加班的周五，真田就像办公室里那些年轻人一样踩着打卡的铃声离开了办公室。  
身后柳望着那道背影抓皱了手里的文件。  
“柳前辈——明天有没有空？来我家一起打游戏啊。”切原凑过来发出邀请，柳摇摇头拒绝了。  
冲到幸村家的真田甚至还买了饭，只是敲过门后里面久久没人应答。拨通幸村的手机，对方对于他的询问只是淡淡道：“我出国参加画展，不在家。”  
真田悻悻地攥着电话，另一手装着晚饭的袋子发出令人尴尬的响动，“你…怎么不告诉我…”  
“我以为你会关注我的行程，毕竟上网随手就可以搜到。”  
“对不起…”除此以外真田再也说不出别的话，是自己鬼迷心窍抓着别人不放手，又怎么能埋怨人家不告知自己每天的行程。  
幸村没有再说话，但真田并不想就这样挂下电话，一边往车库走一边想着说些什么，静谧的听筒里传来了一阵水声。  
“…你在泡澡吗？”  
“嗯。”幸村简短地应了一声，随后真田听到他把手机放到一边的声音。  
“你那里很晚了吗？”  
“还好。”  
“幸村…”真田犹豫了一下才说，“你什么时候回来？我去机场接你。”  
“是个工作日的白天。”  
“我可以请假！”真田不假思索地回答，“我…我很想你。”对于笨嘴拙舌的他来说这已经是他能说出口的最能表达心意的情话了，然而电话那边的人似乎笑了一声，“是很想我，还是很想干我？”  
面对如此直白的质问，才坐进车里的真田瞬间血液冲到了头顶，连舌头都不争气地打了结，“不…不是……”  
不过幸村似乎并不在意，又撩起热水从胸口浇下去，满足而享受的叹息猝不及防地由听筒钻进真田的耳朵，彻底引爆了被理智压抑的冲动。  
无人的地下车库，真田的手伸向了自己已经有些鼓起的胯间，呼吸也不由得加重，“幸村…你再和我说说话。”  
电话那头没有回答然而他听到了清晰的呼吸声，幸村似乎是仰头靠在浴缸边闭着眼睛在和自己说话，一阵阵的水声好像是在抚摸着自己的身体。  
在单向玻璃密闭的狭小空间里，真田完全舍弃了羞耻心，闭上眼拉开了自己的裤链把手伸了进去：“幸村…我好想你…”  
他听见听筒里越发粗重的喘息混合着婉转的低吟，被氤氲的水汽里骤然变调，和在自己手中被揉捏拨弄时发出的声音别无二致，“哗啦”一声，幸村似乎换了个姿势，听筒里的声音离他更近了，“真田…进来，填满我……”  
真田不知道幸村是用手指还是什么别的东西，如果是道具他只能想到冲到嫌疑人的家里抓人时无意间见过的漆着艳俗颜色的劣质按摩棒，可是幸村是不可能看上那种玩意的，他开始愤恨自己为什么不在幸村身边，只有自己才能真正满足他。  
棉质的内裤开始变得潮乎乎的，真田干脆连腰带都解开，尽可能地给自己的动作留出足够的空间，他想着第一次做的时候幸村隔着内裤的磨蹭，把修长的手指沿着紧贴着小腹的内裤边滑进去，用他好看的指腹扫过微凉的阴囊，细细描绘充血的柱身，最后在敏感的顶端打着圈。  
幸村的声音沙哑醇郁，每一次喊出他的名字都能让他产生就算是灵魂也甘愿献上的冲动。真田的全身都热得发烫，一手握着手机，一手在身下套弄，胸口剧烈起伏地向后顶在驾驶位的座椅上，就像是砧板上的鱼肉，而电话里的幸村才是操刀的人，他变换着姿势和音调，远隔千里只是用一通电话就轻而易举地让真田射了出来。  
真田瘫在座椅里，射出来的东西有些挂在手上，有些喷溅在了黑色皮质的方向盘上，糟糕的是他并没有随身带纸巾的习惯。可是还没完全从兴奋中走出来的大脑并没有让他注意到这件事，他又问了一遍电话里的人，“幸村，你什么时候回来？我想见你。”  
电话那头的人平复了呼吸重新开口，仍然是平时冷冷清清的声音，“下周五下午四点半。”  
挂了电话，真田又收到一条信息，“带着这个。”下面是个购买链接，点开后他差点拿不稳手机，页面上是一套白色蕾丝的情趣内衣。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
几天前真田签收了一个可疑的快递包裹，之所以可疑是因为他收到的时候明显表现出了惊慌，仿佛那个包裹本不该出现在他工作的地方，而且真田是个很少网购的人，或者说几乎不。大多数的东西都是在单位或者公寓旁边的商场里解决，只有极少数急需又买不到的才会需要别人代劳，柳翻着自己手机里的历史订单默默想。  
他本不愿再细想那根异色的头发为什么会出现在真田的衬衫上，但今天同事的玩笑让他不得不面对自己内心的怀疑。  
他们说，“真田组长不会是恋爱了吧？参谋，组长可要抛弃你了。”  
恋爱了吗……？那本画集他只瞥了一眼就知道真田骗了自己，页脚处皱起的痕迹分明是被反复翻看过，还有他最近一段时间反常的举动，种种迹象都表明真田在去美术馆出外勤的时候认识了一位“女画家”，为此真田甚至肯去钻研他一向不屑一顾的艺术。  
已经无人的办公室里，柳撑在桌前心口胀得发痛。长久以来自己那份隐秘的爱意终究输给了人类最原始的本能，还以为付出和陪伴至少能换来搭档那么一点点的心动，到最后却发现只是自己沉浸在虚构的幻想里不愿醒来。  
可他认识的真田明明对感情的事一窍不通，能让他这样魂不守舍一定是对方引诱了他，说不定还是什么居心叵测的涉案人员，柳克制不住地用最深的恶意去揣测，发现自己竟然宁愿相信真田是被涉案人员缠上，而不是什么性格开放的美女画家。  
柳看着还未关上的电脑突然生出了一个邪恶的念头，对于他来说想要查一个人并不难，尤其这个人还带着明显的特质，是搞艺术的而且在油画方面格外擅长。  
很快，他在参展名单里找到了那根蓝卷发的主人，画家幸村精市，性别：男。  
柳不敢相信，又心生庆幸，令真田如此着迷的人竟然和自己一样……是个男子。  
他忍不住利用自己的权限调出了真田失联那晚美术馆附近的监控，画面上举止亲密一同走出酒吧的两个人赫然坐上同一辆车，驶向了自己未知的地方。自己辗转反侧的那个夜晚，真田去了一个陌生的男子的家……  
自己认识真田那么久，也喜欢了他那么久，甚至对于自己说一起搭伙过日子的话真田都没有拒绝，为什么最后会是这样？他不能接受，也不甘心自己输给一个完全不了解真田习惯和喜好的陌生人……柳呆坐在电脑前，直到外面的天色完全暗下来。  
“嘭——”办公室的门突然被从外面大力推开，突然出现的人愣了愣，“诶？柳前辈你怎么还在？”切原揉着一脑袋炸毛卷走进来，去衣柜里匆匆忙忙翻出了忘记带走的钥匙，“柳前辈还不回家吗？”  
柳六神无主地抬起头应道：“……啊，这就走。”  
“你怎么了？”切原越过办公桌三两步走过来，看见显示屏上的画面倒抽一口气瞬间大叫出声：“真田组长出轨了？！”他喊完才意识到什么，低头去看柳的脸色，“对……对不起柳前辈，我……”不知道为什么他好像比当事人更紧张，心脏突突跳得飞快，“真田组长居然敢做对不起你的事？！”切原撸起袖子一副要冲到真田面前打人的样子，“走！我陪你去找他算账！简直不可原谅！”  
柳无力地摇摇头站起来，按部就班地关好电脑和显示器，偌大的办公室里只剩下一盏台灯的光，柳背过身去衣柜拿自己的东西，“我和真田……不是恋人。”  
在他看不到的地方，切原惊讶地睁大了眼睛，又慢慢垂落下去，“……但是你喜欢他对吗？”  
柳没有应答。  
“不管怎么样——”切原冲过来拽起柳的胳膊，又恢复了元气十足的样子，“有天大的事也不能折磨自己。柳前辈是不是还没吃晚饭？我请你吃拉面，走吧！”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
柳被切原带到了一个临街的拉面店，只不过他还没怎么动筷子，切原就已经把碗里的面吃了个干干净净。柳实在是没什么胃口又不想拂了后辈的好意，便只好用筷子三两根地夹起来慢条斯理地往嘴里送。  
切原撂下筷子后始终在看他，看了好一会儿托着腮帮子说：“柳前辈抓犯人的时候下手那么狠，可是平时一点都不凶，温温柔柔的，还会做好吃的给我……”  
夹起拉面的筷子一时顿住，“赤也……”柳抬起头忍不住想要澄清误会，告诉后辈其实那顿饭并不是特意给他做的，可是他的视线一下就注意到了街对面的两个人。  
是真田，身边穿着风衣的蓝发男子一定就是那个幸村精市。  
柳几乎是毫不犹豫就冲出了店面，背后喊着“柳前辈”追出来的切原被阻隔在了重重车流的另一头。  
“弦一郎！”柳叫住了正要走进一家西餐厅的真田。  
“柳？”真田脸上写满了惊讶，而他旁边的人自然也跟着转过身来，略显疲倦的面容挂着礼貌的微笑。  
“弦一郎，这是你朋友？”柳抢先一步开口并伸出手，“你好，我是弦一郎的搭档柳莲二。”  
柳觉得过了很久，久到感受到了晚风的凉意对方才伸出手来，而且只是象征性地握了一下，“幸村精市，幸会。”  
“弦一郎，我刚好在对面吃饭，看到你了就……”柳收回手才发现指尖已经一片冰凉，他局促地攥了攥，抬头又道：“啊对了，你放在我家的那条西裤我已经给你洗过也熨好了，明天给你送过去。”  
真田愣了片刻，眼睛瞟向身边的人表情僵硬地回答道：“周一再说吧。”  
眼见气氛就要坠入冰点。  
“柳前辈——你突然跑马路这边来吓死我了！诶——？！”切原终于等了个信号灯追过来，看见除了柳的另外两人倒抽了一口气，“真田组长……还、还有……”不过话没说完就被真田打断了，“切原？你们两个又在一起？”显然后半句是对柳说的。  
柳的“不”字还没说出口，切原就道：“对呀，我请柳前辈吃饭嘛，吃一半他突然跑出来……”  
“赤也。”柳微微偏过头制止了他继续说下去。  
“那你们早些回去。”真田说完拉开了餐厅的大门。  
幸村踏上台阶，全程没有再开口的人侧过头，留下了一个比晚风更冷的微笑。  
那是胜利者的微笑。  
大门合回原位，切原指着里面对柳道：“就是他和你抢真田组长对吧！你怎么不骂他？！”  
“我输了……”柳说。  
从一开始的眼神交锋他就已经输了。  
“但我不相信，怎么有人可以在短短几天的时间里就让弦一郎沦陷……”

短暂分别后的第一顿饭吃得并不愉快，真田几次想开口解释和柳的关系都被制止，他甚至忍不住地想是不是幸村真的一点都不在意。直到回了公寓，他追上径自走在前面的人，“幸村，你别生气，我也不知道柳为什么会突然说起这种事，你别误会……”  
幸村转过身来，一根手指立在唇前，“我懂，搭档嘛。”  
“幸村！”真田生气了似的猛地扯住幸村的胳膊，把人困在自己和墙壁中间，“你……你能不能别用这种语气和我说话？”  
幸村微微仰起头，他的表情仿佛在说“任由你闹我就这样看着”。  
半晌，真田放开了他。  
“对不起……”真田说。  
如果幸村真的不在意他是否和别人也有着肉体关系，那么说明自己也只是他没有动过心的暂时的床伴而已，毕竟他们从相识到上床的过程只用了不到24小时。  
但他还是希望让“暂时”维持得更久一点。

————  
真田从浴室出来时幸村正披着睡袍站在落地窗前，手中的高脚杯折射出窗外的霓虹，他听见门的响动把香槟放到了一边，松松垮垮搭在肩上的睡袍随着动作滑到肘间，露出了里面的蕾丝内衣。  
幸村亲自选的款式布料少而轻薄，两片刺绣恰好遮住乳晕，镂空的花纹却又让后面的粉红若隐若现，身下极细的系带挂在幸村柔韧的腰上，同样材质的布料包裹着还没有兴奋起的阴茎。幸村所展现出来的美从来不是娇媚，可眼下这种打扮在他的身上也没有任何违和感。  
真田看得几乎已经挪不开眼了，直勾勾地盯着充满魅惑的画面无意识地滚动着喉结。幸村干脆转过身来正对着他，肆无忌惮地展示着自己的身体。  
光是这样看着真田就已经要硬了，他吞下过剩的口水走到幸村身前。主动对他来说太难了，又或者说他根本不知道要怎么开始，之前的每一次都是幸村诱导着，真田骨子里的大男子主义并不允许自己一直这样下去。他一手搂住微凉的身体，一手抚摸着幸村被酒液润湿的唇。幸村微微仰着头，蓝紫色的眼睛闪着迷幻的光，他不动声色地让齿缝张开一点，引诱着唇上的手指继续探入，真田的指尖试探着向内摸索，忽然和温软的触感相遇，灵巧的舌尖描摹着他的指腹从逗弄到舔舐，幸村的双眼始终迷离地望着他，用柔软的口腔包裹住一整根手指，再用自己的吞吐做着充满暗示意味的抽插。  
真田抽出自己湿答答的手指吻上那张带出唾液的嘴，用自己的舌头重新填满柔软的口腔和幸村的舌头纠缠在一起，被舔弄过的手指抚上一边被罩住的胸脯，隔着纱质的布料扫过尖端的敏感处，刺绣粗糙的面料磨蹭着乳头让正在接吻的幸村发出难耐的鼻音，真田更加放开手脚，用食指和中指的指缝反复夹起揉捏，直至饱胀的乳头甚至把薄纱面料都撑起一个小鼓包。幸村闭着双眼享受着身体带来的快感，双手攀上真田的脖颈，让对方两只手都来为自己服务，作为奖赏发出阵阵带着鼻音的低吟。真田剥开一侧的胸罩，被布料挤压着的乳尖更加高挺，真田上下拨弄了几下立刻激起幸村一阵颤栗，不自觉地仰头挺起胸脯把自己往前送，“用嘴，还有下面。”  
真田不甘心每次都遵从命令却又痴迷于幸村的强势和主动，更何况这种情态下哪还有他抉择的余地。他低下身含住饱胀高翘的乳头，两只手顺着腰侧滑下，揉捏紧实的臀瓣，一手托住布料下的囊袋，用掌根和手心摩挲着柱身。  
幸村一手仍攀在真田肩上，另一只手改扶住身后的栏杆，睡袍已经全数滑落在腰间，只给眼前的画面增加更多凌乱的刺激，他的两条腿肌肉都紧紧绷起，脚趾兴奋地抓着昂贵的地毯，柱身在真田的抚摸下越发胀大，稍稍带有弹性的薄纱被撑得饱满，甚至能勾勒出头部的形状。真田屈膝跪在幸村面前，两手抚摸着臀肉和大腿，伸出舌头迎上几乎要冲破桎梏的欲望，口水让白色的薄纱变得更加透明，真田埋在幸村两腿之间将顶端浅浅含入口中。感觉到和柔软的舌尖中间尚隔着一层，略带些硬度的蕾丝纹理还在不断折磨着最敏感的顶端，幸村高扬起头靠在了背后一览无余的玻璃上，呻吟的声音也因为动作越发响亮。  
尝到甜头的真田更加卖力，惹得幸村忍不住失声地叫出来，“脱下来…脱下来！”真田喘着粗气暂时放开口中已经冒出些许腺液的物事，跪地仰头的模样像极了向欲望臣服的奴隶，他解开腰上的系带把完全被浸湿的内裤彻底扯到了一边。  
“啊……”幸村仰头长吟一声，身下几乎已经被完整地包裹在了柔软温暖的嫩肉里，他的手指不自觉地插到真田的发根，按着他的后脑让自己插到更深的地方。这样的事真田做得并不熟练，单纯吞吐的动作寡淡且生涩，但他仍然认真卖力地让幸村的双腿颤抖得更加厉害。感觉已经快到临界点，真田没有再继续给他刺激，而他自己的下颌也酸软得几乎合不上，放开完全挺硬的阴茎，真田扳起幸村一条腿让他踩在落地窗的栏杆上，自己向前挪动刚好可以够到身下紧闭的小穴，用舌头挑起口中的唾液润湿穴口，再用手指慢慢推进去。他怕弄伤幸村，所以每一次都是这么小心翼翼，可也总惹得幸村不耐烦，“可以了，进来…快……”真田身下围着的浴巾早就松了，站起身让更加粗壮的肉刃高昂着头挤进穴口，“唔…”幸村立刻发出满足的声音，湿润放松的小穴很快接纳了进来的巨物。  
真田让幸村把抬起的那条腿钩在自己腰上，前后摇摆着结实的胯让自己的肉刃在甬道里抽插，他紧紧搂着幸村，让两人更加紧密地结合到一起，才开始时速度并不快却让每一下都顶到最深处，幸村高昂着头大口呼吸着，露出优美修长的脖颈，支撑在地上的那条腿也开始不断发颤。真田逐渐加快速度，剧烈的动作让结合处啪啪作响。“再深一点…”喘息之间幸村又发出新的指令，真田让他搂住自己的脖子，把另一条腿也抱了起来，只凭借自己腰腹的顶撞更加细无忌惮地抵进幸村体内更深处，两人站在巨大的落地窗前，任由窗外夜色里的霓虹当作背景。一阵新鲜感过去，真田挪到一边的桌子上，幸村坐在桌面向后撑起身体，尽可能地分开两条腿让真田能更深地插进去。真田低下头和幸村热烈地缠吻，拉扯着被拨弄出蕾丝胸罩的乳头，一吻结束，幸村兴奋的呻吟声尽数释放出来，白皙的胸口沁着动人的粉红色，随着呼吸的节奏不停起伏。真田吻着幸村的脖子和锁骨，在细腻的皮肤上留下一串属于自己的痕迹。  
“幸村…我爱你…我爱你！”真田身下的频率没有减缓的势头，他埋在幸村的颈边喘着粗重的呼吸，早已在疯狂的情事里丢了魂。幸村忘情地喘息，享受着身体和精神上的双重愉悦，他屈起一条腿侧身撑在桌上，“用你的身体来爱我……”真田的体力实在是太好，幸村在他的顶撞下几乎要撑不住自己的身体，趴到桌上的瞬间微凉的桌面和身下的火热形成强烈的对比，大脑在霎时清醒后立刻又陷入混沌。  
真田怕幸村这个姿势待久了不舒服，把人一把抱在怀里又转至沙发上，他一边送腰碾压着体内的腺体，一边用手帮幸村套弄，双重刺激下幸村身体一阵震颤释放了出来。脱力的幸村仰面躺在身下双眼迷蒙，真田解开幸村身上被弄皱的胸罩，把手上白色的液体尽数涂在胀红的乳头和微启的唇上，得到极大的满足后开始了正面冲锋。幸村的身体是在是太美了，他迷恋着每一处肌肤每一寸线条，更迷恋自己的性器被这具躯体紧紧包裹的感觉，汗液沿着鼻尖滴落在幸村的胸口，粗重的喘息带出的热气让胸口的红痕更加灼热。  
真田俯下身痴迷地吻上幸村的唇，把他的体液咽进口中，不知疲倦地和幸村交换着津液，最后加速的冲刺时他紧紧抱住幸村，身下猛地一颤终于在幸村体内全部射了出来。  
短暂地休息片刻，他准备起身放幸村去洗澡，意料之外幸村第一次主动搂住了他。  
“再躺一会。”  
“……好。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
周一的早上柳到的很早，真田也到的很早，仿佛是不约而同地想要把这件事说清楚。  
可当柳抱着那条放在自己家已经很久的裤子站在真田隔间门口的时候他忽然后悔了，如果这条裤子交出去好像就再也没有他们的关系曾经亲密过的证据了。  
“柳？”真田想接过来，可裤子还攥在柳的手里。  
“弦一郎。”柳深吸了一口气问道：“那天遇见的人，是你的恋人吗？”  
问题说出口时他就已经做好了刀刃捅进心脏的准备，然而短暂的静默后他听到真田说：“我不知道。”  
柳抬起头，看见真田脸上的表情有些复杂，是困惑是苦恼又或者是慌乱，“我没有和你们说是因为我自己也觉得这件事有些……有些难以置信。毕竟，我实在没有过这种经验。”  
柳仿佛一个死刑犯突然听到了缓刑的消息，试探着问道：“所以……你们没有确定关系？”  
“嘭——”办公室的门在今天第三次被打开了，切原叼着饭团愣愣地站在门口，僵硬地朝隔间里的两个人打了个招呼，“真…真田组长、柳前辈，早……”  
“弦一郎……”  
门外的楼道里又传来三三两两的脚步声，看看表确实是到该打卡的时间了。  
到了嘴边的话终究还是被柳咽了回去，裤子也被真田接过收进了柜子里。

回到工位上，切原立刻凑过来，“柳前辈你来的好早，吃早饭了吗？我给你带了饭团，是我最喜欢的口味！”  
从昨晚就在想着今天可能会产生的对话，早上哪还有吃饭的心情，柳接过饭团竟然还带着几分温度。  
“天气冷啦，我特意让便利店热的。”切原得意地一笑。  
柳微笑着接受了后辈的好意，“谢谢……”  
“柳前辈，”切原拽着屁股底下的滑轮座椅又往前凑了凑小声问：“你刚才是不是在和真田组长说周五的事？”  
柳点了下头。  
“他真的和那个画家在一起了吗？！”  
“……我问了他们的关系，但他说不知道。”  
“嗙——”切原激动地拍了下桌子，引得其他人全都看了过来，他赶紧摆摆手“没事没事，你们继续摸鱼……”然后又缩回来压低了声音说：“‘不知道’那就是没有！你和他说你喜欢他了吗？！”  
柳垂下眼摇了摇头。  
切原恨铁不成钢地抓着柳的胳膊低声质问：“你干嘛不说啊！你不说他怎么知道你喜欢他？！你不说怎么把他从那个画家手里抢回来！”  
柳淡淡笑了笑，“你怎么比我还着急？”  
“我……”一个简单的问题居然让切原噎住了。  
不过柳也没有继续追问，“我总担心这个人接近弦一郎别有用心。”  
“那就好好查查他！前段时间我们不还遇到一个把人杀死封进水泥的变态艺术家吗？万一……”切原边回忆边倒抽了一口冷气，越想越觉得那天幸村最后一个表情像极了抓捕过的犯人。  
“这不是你该操心的事。”柳及时打断了他的联想，“好了，到上班时间了，回你的工位去。”  
切原一撅嘴，脚下一蹬坐着滑轮椅回到了原位，又转了个向滑了回来，“柳前辈，要吃早饭啊。”  
柳刚撕开包装纸，办公室的电话响了。  
“……嫌疑人疑似持有爆炸物？好…知道了，我们马上到！”  
柳撂下电话，“赤也，跟我走！”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
没人想到嫌疑人竟然真敢引燃爆炸物，更没人想到土制炸药虽然没什么威力却让原本就摇摇欲坠的违建轰然倒塌。  
柳因为下意识护住切原，自己被落下的砖石砸进了医院……  
负责的是个上了年纪的大夫，边指挥助手检查边忍不住絮叨：“人醒了就没事了，别怕啊就是轻微脑震荡几处小骨折，住两天观察一下就能出院。本来没事，我都让送你来的那个小伙子哭毛了……诶呀那小伙子哭的呀，都要背过气去了，自己也伤了都不让人瞧，最后哭麻了才老实，给拉到隔壁套了个塑料袋……”  
“他怎么样了？”  
柳的话音没落，头上贴着纱布的切原就出现在了病房门口，“柳前辈——！你醒了！！”切原冲进来趴在床边，“你没事真是太好了！”  
见后辈眼睛还肿着，柳忍不住摸了摸他的脑袋，“还好你没事。”  
切原受宠若惊地仰起头蹭了蹭柳的掌心，“都到晚饭时候了，柳前辈你饿不饿？我去给你买点吃的，一会儿就回来！”说完不等柳应声就一溜烟地跑走了。  
切原走后没多久，楼道里就响起另一个急切的脚步声，柳挣扎着坐起来刚好脚步声的主人推开门。  
“柳！”真田快步走进来扶住了坐起的人，“你快好好躺着！”  
“躺了半天了，正好坐起来缓缓。”柳靠在摇起来的床上问：“案子怎么样了？”  
“已经结了，要不是忙这事我得了消息就过来了，接了电话吓一跳……得亏是没事。”真田坐在床边，皱着眉头重重叹了口气。  
见对方因为自己受了伤着急，柳心里竟还有一点欢喜，“没事…都是小伤。”  
真田又叹了口气，“你还笑得出来。”  
柳抿唇又笑了笑，“大难不死，当然开心。”  
两人又聊了会儿工作，真田看了看外面暗下来的天，“饿了吧，我去医院食堂给你打点饭。”  
柳想到刚刚后辈欢欢喜喜跑出门的情景，犹豫了一番还是点了头。  
他看着真田关上房门，心里止不住地想，如果切原在真田之前回来要怎么办……正当他想着，放在床头柜上的公文包里忽然响起了电话铃声。这个时间给真田打来，难不成是单位有事？柳看了看门口，把铃声大作的手机拿出来，看到来电显示的瞬间刚刚的好心情全部一扫而空。他攥着手机，看着那个刺眼的名字静静地等，等到铃声结束又响起，两遍之后终于重归寂静，把手机塞回了公文包。  
真田端着饭菜回来，对于刚刚柳的挣扎一无所知，用勺子拌了拌饭举到柳面前。  
柳吓了一跳，“你…你这是干什么？”  
真田回答得理所当然，“你两手都伤了，怎么吃？”  
柳红着脸支支吾吾道：“左手只是骨裂……”  
真田没再说什么，举着勺子又往前凑了凑，柳很想开口拒绝，然而内心的挣扎终究抵不过贪恋这片刻温柔的冲动，柳惴惴不安地张开嘴，咽下了真田喂来的饭。  
但他不知道的是，这一幕完完整整地撞进了切原的眼中。  
站在门外的后辈看着病房里温馨的场景，慢慢收紧了拎着一大袋方便食品的手。  
柳刚好抬头望向病房门上的小窗子。  
“怎么了？”真田放下勺子问。  
“我好像看到赤也了。”  
真田出去看了一眼回来道：“没有人，你看错了吧。楼道垃圾桶里怎么扔了好几桶没拆封的泡面和饭团，真是浪费。”  
裹着纱布的手指忽然一颤。  
真田回来收拾了餐盘，抱起公文包按了叫人来的铃，“我回去了，不打扰你休息了。”  
柳的视线追随着公文包叫道：“弦一郎……！”  
“怎么？”  
柳笑笑，“……没事，路上小心。”

走出医院的真田拿出手机，赫然发现了一通未接来电，来不及看是何时打来立刻回拨了过去。  
电话那头传来幸村冷淡到极致的声音，“原本是落地了想给你报个平安，看来是我自作多情了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
柳打开家门，看着真田熟稔地开了灯。  
“看你穿病号服就想起你替我挨了一枪住了好久院，现在想起来还是心有余悸。这回幸好是没什么大事，接下来就在家静养一段时间吧。”  
听对方说起旧事，柳不自觉地摸上腰间，那是两人刚工作时候的事了，两个毛头小子不知道哪里来的自信，冒冒失失地闯进黑帮火并的现场抓人。  
“欠你一条命，实在不知道怎么还。”真田把从医院带回来的东西放到门口的鞋柜上，并没有要进门的意思。  
“只是被子弹擦到了而已，哪有那么吓人。”柳忍不住用玩笑的口吻问道：“你不会这几天都是出于要报恩的心情才来照顾我的吧？”  
“……我是怕切原笨手笨脚的反而给你添乱，结果这小子倒好，来都不来了，每天加班倒是勤快，案子都结了不知道还在忙什么。”  
提起切原柳就会想起楼道里被丢弃的饭团和泡面，挥之不去的愧疚感再次绕上心头。可比起这个更加让他感到煎熬的是……  
“弦一郎。”柳忽然叫道。  
“怎么？”  
“你……和幸村怎么样了？最近你总来医院，他……不会介意吗？”  
“他……”真田话说一半又想起之前幸村的那番话，现在想想分明就是已经认定了自己和柳的关系非同寻常，但说的是气话吗？那天回拨电话时他说的话又是什么意思？会不会更加误会了？  
“弦一郎？”柳出声提醒。  
“啊…他出国参加展会了，前几天我没接到他的电话可能惹他不高兴，之后就一直没再回过我。”  
“或许……他就是不想再和你联系了呢？”柳试探着说道，“毕竟听你描述，你们的关系好像并不牢靠。”  
真田微微怔了怔，“不会，等他今天到家了再打个电话试试。”  
“是不是他一直不肯承认你们的关系却一直吊着你不放？”柳突然开口道，不知道是不是真田的神情刺到了他，“难道看你这样小心翼翼患得患失他才会满足吗？他怎么舍得看你爱得这么卑微？”  
“……你怎么突然说这些？”  
“或者你想过吗？他从一开始接近你就是心怀不轨。”  
攥在手里的手机突然不合时宜地响起铃声，真田又看了一眼搭档然后按下了接听键。  
柳大概也没想到自己会这么失态，直到真田电话打完，他的太阳穴和心脏还在突突直跳。  
“幸村家里失窃了，我过去看看。”  
柳一把攥住真田的手腕。  
真田愣了一下，默默抽出了自己的手。

柳背靠着关上的门，捂住脸一点一点滑下去。  
真田走前和他说“心怀不轨的是我”，而已经到了嘴边的那句“我喜欢你”，到最后他也没能说出口。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
真田赶到幸村的公寓天已经黑了，房门大敞着，里面也没有开灯，幸村安静地坐在沙发上，被笔记本电脑屏幕照亮的脸上表情格外阴沉。  
真田只开了一盏玄关的灯，小心翼翼地走过去，“检查过丢什么东西了吗？”  
他在路上又和幸村通过电话，幸村说发现门把手被人转动过，原本是要从单位调人过去看看，但是幸村拒绝了。  
“没丢东西。”  
连最值钱的未公开的画作都没有丢失。  
幸村扣上笔记本的屏幕掐了下眉心，好像显得有点焦躁，并不像平时的他。  
“没丢东西就好。”家里进贼总归是件令人不悦的事，真田不知道怎么安抚人，只是建议道：“实在不安心的话今晚先去我那里住吧，明天白天我叫人来看看，再换个锁。”  
幸村没接话，突然问：“你刚才在哪？我听到你旁边有急促的呼吸声。”  
“我…”真田犹豫了一下说了实话，“今天柳出院，我去帮他办出院手续，然后送他回家。”  
“上次呢？在医院照顾你的搭档所以手机响了都顾不上了？”  
真田连忙道：“不是，我和你解释过了，是手机不在身边我真的没听到。”  
对于他的解释幸村置若罔闻，仍然自顾自地说：“那时候是在给他削水果？喂饭？还是在做什么更无暇分心的事？”  
误打误撞被猜中某件事的真田一阵慌乱，可是猛然间他终于确定了一件事：“幸村，你不是不在意我和别人是什么样的关系，你…也不只是把我当床伴的，对吧？”  
幸村望着他，一点一点贴近，直到整个身子都贴在他身上，幸村修长的手指摩挲着他棱角分明的下颌骨，视线描绘着他的鼻梁和唇形，声音犹如恶魔的低语，“是啊，我也在想，我是不是真的爱上你了，不然现在怎么会气得要发疯？”  
真田被压在身下，只能向后靠去，“我对柳从来都没有过什么想法，因为认识很多年了…是熟到不能再熟的过命的兄弟。”  
“‘兄弟’？”幸村目光幽幽，像是蛇的鳞片反射着寒凉的光，他轻啄着真田的下唇，又不真正吻上去，“你是这样想，可你那位亲密搭档恐怕不是呢，而且似乎…也不打算放弃。”  
想到今天柳的反应，哪怕是再迟钝的人也该明白这一点了，真田搂住幸村的后背，发现他薄薄的线衣下身体已经被刚刚灌进来的风吹到冰凉，“是我的错……”  
“当然是你的错。”犬齿刺破了他的嘴唇，“谁让你……缠上我。”  
蔓延到口腔里的血腥味点燃了压抑的情欲，心意终于被确认的真田搂住幸村反身压倒在了沙发上……  
书架摆放的绿植后闪烁着不明显的红光，将这一切都记录了下来。

对于柳来说，又是一个未眠的漫漫长夜，只要他闭上眼睛，眼前出现的都是这许多年里不同样子的真田，在学校时候抱着脸盆湿着头发走进宿舍的他，毕业时候和自己说未来还能一起工作的他，出外勤的时候太过劳累靠在副驾驶座位上睡着的他，周末来家里吃饭捧着碗夸赞厨艺的他……  
在幸村出现之前明明他们是那么好，甚至比一般的情侣还要亲密，然而突然有一天，从一个未接通的电话开始，所有的事情都变了。  
再想到真田对幸村的有求必应，想到一个那么骄傲的人也会为了另一个人那么卑微，柳几乎要心痛得喘不过气来。

恍恍惚惚间，不知不觉天已经亮了，而柳的第二天却是被一封邮件真正开启的。  
邮件里没有文字，只有一张照片，照片里交叠在一起的两个人姿势放浪而大胆，即便光线昏暗，柳还是一眼就辨认出了是谁。  
一股血气刹那间冲到了头顶，柳在极度惊怒之下几乎全身都在颤栗，就在这个时候，手机响了。  
是个陌生的号码，但是柳知道是谁。  
发抖的手几次才拿起手机，按下接听键的瞬间听筒里传来了愉悦的声音，“这份礼物还满意吗？”  
“你太过分了。”柳的下颌和嘴唇克制不住地在抖着，以至于让他愤怒的声音都少了应有的威慑力。  
电话里的人发出了一串笑声，“派人跟踪，还潜入我家，到底谁更过分呢？柳警官？”  
“你说什么？！”  
“调查我这么久，不如见个面把话说清楚。商业大道的那家西餐厅，恭候大驾。”  
“你在说什么？把话说清楚！喂？！”  
柳还没说完话听筒里里只剩下了嘟嘟嘟的忙音。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
因为是工作日，即使到了午饭时间餐厅里人也并不多，柳推开门一眼就看见了坐在最里面敲着笔记本电脑的幸村。  
他径直走到桌前，开门见山地质问道：“你怎么可以拍这种照片？！怎么可以这么对待自己的恋人？！”  
幸村慵懒地抬起头打量来人，有些好笑道：“原来柳警官还知道他是谁的恋人。”  
柳顿了一下，问：“弦一郎不知道你在家安了摄像头是不是？！”  
“你可以直接拿着照片问问他啊。”  
幸村抱臂仰着头，一副毫不在意的样子彻底激怒了柳，可是良好的教养只是让他攥起拳头不住地发抖，“弦一郎这么爱你信任你，幸村精市，你怎么能这么做？你懂不懂廉耻道德？！你究竟有没有心？！”  
幸村几乎要笑出声，“柳警官说起别人还真是义正严辞呢，你派人跟踪我还私自闯入我家的时候怎么不说道不道德？”  
柳冷冷道：“我根本不知道你在说什么。”  
“柳警官装无辜的本事倒是一流，你在真田面前也是这样的吗？”  
“我没做过的事不需要承认。幸村先生，说话要讲证据。”  
“证据？”幸村挑了下眉一转笔记本按下了播放键。  
屏幕里播放的视频与那张裸照是相同的视角，只是出现了意想不到的人，柳在看到那头黑卷发时脸色一下变得煞白。  
幸村站起身贴近柳问：“确实不是你做的，但这孩子不是你带的后辈吗？取走我的头发和带有指纹的胶带是想做什么呢？栽赃陷害？让我成为在逃的人犯？这样真田就会离开我，重新回到你的怀抱了，是不是？”  
“不……”柳往后退了一步，盯着视频最后的画面震惊又茫然，私闯民宅毫无疑问是犯法的，身为警察更是知法犯法，切原这孩子到底在干什么？  
幸村合上笔记本电脑，两只皓白的腕子伸到柳面前，“柳警官不必费心了，干脆直接把我拷回去吧，嗯？”  
柳沉默了好一会儿，最后抬起头直视回去道：“我没有想这么做，我会去找赤也问清楚。但是，幸村，你如果真的爱他，就不要把他当成战利品，他那么优秀，本可以被人仰望着，你真的忍心折去他的骄傲吗？”  
幸村目送着柳离开了餐厅，微微扬起的嘴角渐渐落回了原处。

柳赶到警局的时候刚好遇上切原往外走，切原看见打着石膏的他惊讶道：“柳前辈你怎么来了？不是在家休息吗？”见柳表情不太对劲又问：“真田组长刚上楼了……你找他吗？”  
“我是来找你的。”柳说。  
切原仿佛已经有了不好的预感，搓着手指尖问，“柳前辈特意来找我？是有什么事吗？”  
柳冷下脸来问道：“你为什么潜进幸村家？！为什么取走他的头发和指纹？！”  
真正东窗事发，切原倒是半点狡辩的意思都没有，“柳前辈怎么知道的？”  
“幸村家里的监控把你拍得一清二楚。”  
切原拧起眉来，“他居然还有脸找你？是不是欺负你了？”  
“告诉我，为什么这么做？”  
柳的表情是从未有过的严肃，切原顿时感觉委屈极了，“你怀疑幸村身份可疑，接近真田组长是别有用心，那我就去查查看，万一他真的是涉案人员呢！而且就算不是，我也可以……”  
“啪”的一声，一个耳光打在他的脸上，“切原赤也，你是个警察！”  
柳这一声毫无征兆的怒吼惊动了整个楼道里的人，连经过的人都站在了楼梯口想要看看到底发生了什么事。  
切原捂着自己的脸像是吓傻了，自从他从警校毕业来到局里，柳连句重话都没和他说过，更何况是这样连名带姓的斥责，他愣愣地看着柳道：“柳前辈……你别生气，我知道我不该这么做，可是……”  
“可是什么？！”一个威严的声音穿过楼道，不知何时聚过来的人立刻做鸟兽散。  
切原看着罪魁祸首，忽然转身推开围观的人跑下了楼。  
真田走过来看见柳也觉得有些意外，深吸了一口气沉声对柳道：“正好你来了，我有话对你说。”  
“不必了。”柳强绷着脸拒绝了，“我知道你要说什么。”  
“你听我说完。”真田坚持道，“柳，真的很感谢你一直以来对我的照顾，但是我到现在才意识到，这不是朋友之间本该有的相处模式。是我的理所应当造成了误会，抱歉，我应该早一点和你说清楚的。”  
柳的眼眶和嘴唇不住地抖着，他摇摇头道：“不用道歉，一直都是我自作多情，我以为在你眼里我和别人至少会有那么一点点的不一样……”  
“错都在我，是我辜负了你的心意，真的很抱歉。”真田垂下眼道，“等你休完假回来上班，我的调令应该已经下来了……”“你要调去哪里？！”  
“去个……离他近一点的辖区。我是真的爱幸村，我这辈子从来没有这么冲动过，而且我确信，幸村也是爱我的。”  
半晌，柳红着眼圈挤出一个并不好看的微笑，“那再好不过了，祝福你们。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
切原一口气冲出警局，不知道跑了多久，再一抬头已经是幸村公寓的大门，撑着膝盖急喘了会儿，干脆直接上了楼。  
“幸村精市你出来！！！”  
“咚咚咚咚咚”防盗门在粗暴的敲击下发出不间断闷响，不一会儿门开了，穿着居家服的幸村差点挨了捶门的一拳头。  
和脑子里的邪恶反派面对面，切原反倒不知道该怎么开口。  
幸村饶有兴致地让出门口，“请进？切原警官上次来都没有好好坐一坐吧？”  
切原意外道：“你知道我？”  
幸村见他没有进屋的意思干脆自己靠在了门框上，“我不光知道你叫什么，我还知道半个月前你几次跟踪我，甚至尾随到机场，噢还有，我回家的前两天你在我家停留了二十三分零四十七秒。”  
切原背后冷汗都要下来了，要不是真的提前详细调查过这个人真的很难相信他就是个普通的画家。  
“没错，我是做了，但这些事我一人做事一人当，和柳前辈没关系！”切原怒气冲冲地攥拳道，“你有什么手段冲着我来，别欺负柳前辈。”  
幸村挑眉，“我哪里有欺负他？”  
“你抢走了真田组长还找柳前辈麻烦！”  
“他和真田是恋人吗？还是说真田是属于他的私人物品？”  
“如果没有你，他们现在还好好的！所有人都知道他们是一对。”  
幸村无奈地笑笑，“好好好，就算是，但这是你真正希望看到的吗？看着你的柳前辈和你的上司成双入对，你跟在后面连句话都插不进去。”幸村看着卡壳的切原继续道，“光是这样就受不了了？如果正好撞上这两人在办公室里偷偷接吻……”  
“够了！”切原迫不及待地打断了幸村的话，可幸村偏偏要说下去，“你做的这些事最后不就是要这个结果吗，让我成为人犯被逮捕，真田就会讨厌透了我，然后回头去找你的柳前辈。你真的愿意？”  
切原的气势越发地低落下来，从工作以来每一次从同事口中听到那两个人一起出现时的酸楚和嫉妒，还有那天在医院里拎着精心挑选的方便食品撞见真田正在喂柳前辈吃热腾腾的饭菜的时候心里的滋味在这一刻全都排山倒海地涌上心头。  
“既然不愿意，找我兴师问罪倒不如去雪中送炭。”幸村靠上来，用指尖蹭了蹭切原的脸，又点了点他的头，“小脸这么可爱，怎么头脑这么不灵光？”  
切原猛地抖了抖往后退了一步，胳膊起了一层的鸡皮疙瘩，“等等！你怎么知道我喜欢柳前辈？”  
幸村道：“没人会为了不相干的人做这种蠢事。”

切原从楼里出来发现天都黑了，再看看时间发现早就过了下班的点，又赶上今天是周五，只好琢磨着下周一一早去负荆请罪。看着马路上熙熙攘攘的车流，他直接坐上了去柳家的公交车。自己做了错事给柳前辈惹了麻烦还让他那么生气，总是要去正式赔个罪的，至于幸村说“雪中送炭”，其实并没有明白到底是什么意思。  
到了柳家门口，切原敲门的方式变了一百八十度，只是敲了半天也没有人应声。柳的生活作息很规律，这个时间不应该不在家的，切原有点急了，咣咣咣地敲起门来，边敲边喊人。  
过了一会儿终于有了动静，然而在门打开的瞬间，开门的人一下跌坐在地上，屋里的酒气随之扑面而来。切原只扫了一眼就看到茶几和地上歪倒的空酒瓶。  
“柳前辈！”切原弯下腰想把人扶起来，奈何醉了酒的人身子本就沉，柳还比他高了不少，切原干脆关上门陪着一起坐到了地上。  
柳烂泥似的靠在切原肩膀上，仅存的一点神志让他的目光重新聚焦在切原脸上，他伸手摸着切原的左脸道：“赤也…疼不疼？对不起……我不应该打你的。”  
在酒精的刺激下柳的脸颊晕开团团红晕，眼角还挂着哭过的痕迹，切原看了心疼地要命，不由自主地攥住抚上自己脸颊的手，“不疼，是我做了错事，柳前辈打得对。”  
“是我先做了不好的示范，我不该用公家的权限去查我的私事……是我不对……我没有教好你……”  
切原掺着人哄道：“现在就不要说这些了，柳前辈，地上凉，我扶你去床上好不好？”  
可是柳抱着他没有要起来的意思，“不说这些说哪些？说我有多难受多不甘心？我认识弦一郎十二年了……我也喜欢了他十二年……十二年……还是输给一个才认识十二天，不，十二个小时的人……”柳靠在切原身上闭着眼睛喃喃自语，说着说着又忍不住掉下眼泪，“我不甘心，我怎么能甘心……如果我早一点告诉弦一郎我爱他，我比所有人都更爱他……但是…太迟了……”  
切原默默地听着柳诉说着这些他从没有说出口也不再有机会说出口的话，听着柳的声音越来越小呼吸声渐渐平复，他叫了两声确定人已经睡去，有些费力地把柳横抱起来，走到卧室安安稳稳地放到了床上。  
切原看着入梦的人，趴在柳的耳边悄悄道：“柳前辈，真田组长不喜欢你可是我喜欢你啊。”发现柳并没有什么反应又说道：“没关系，没听到的话明天等你醒了再说一遍。”切原俯下身，偷偷地凑近一点，再凑近一点，飞速在柳的额头上亲了一下，“柳前辈，我真的好喜欢你。”


End file.
